All in good Time
by Akiyama Taiga
Summary: Pilihan dan Takdir. Pilihan karena aku memilih sahabat, dan takdir ku bertemu denganmu. Perlu diketahui inilah masalah baru diantara kita. [Summary is Change] [ON-HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

"Yeay! Akhirnya aku bisa melampaui Si _forehead_!"

Seorang gadis SMU berdecak girang diantara puluhan murid yang berdesakkan di depan papan pengumuman. Apalagi kalau bukan mengenai nilai dan _rolling classes_. Akhirnya... Ya, akhirnya Ino berhasil masuk ke kelas 3-A yang merupakan kelas unggulan pertama dan berhasil meraih _rangking_ketiga. Walaupun tetap saja ia tidak bisa mengalahkan Hinata Hyuuga, yang selalu di posisi pertama kemudian disusul Temari, Si Sinis yang tak pernah disangka Ino akan melampaui nilainya. Ahh.. Tidak mengapa! Ino sudah sangat puas dengan hasilnya, karena ia berhasil menyingkirkan seorang Gadis yang saat ini menempati urutan ke duapuluh. Sebut saja Gadis yang dimaksud Ino itu Sakura Haruno.

"Sekali lagi selamat untukmu, Ino!" Seru Gadis disebelahnya. Nada dan senyumnya sudah dikenal lembut oleh banyak murid di Konoha High School ini.

"Hahaha.. _thank_ya, Hinata! Ini juga berkat bantuanmu."Jawab Ino dengan gayanya yang agak sembrono. "Tapi, yang lebih terpenting ha ha ha .. Lihat dong! Si _forehead_! Sudah urutan ke duapuluh, akhirnya masuk kelas B. Setidaknya sih..."

Hinata hanya tersenyum, sekali menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tanpa Ino tau. Entah sampai kapan keduanya dapat akur seperti saat mereka kecil. "_by the way_, Ino.."

"Ada apa?"Sejenak seluruh perhatian Ino tertuju pada Hinata, bukan hanya hal yang ingin sahabatnya itu katakan. Namun juga dari intonasi dan raut wajah yang menandakan keraguan. Entah itu masalah apa, tapi yang jelas pernah terjadi di hari-hari lalu Ino.

"Ini menyangkut, kamu, Sakura, dan Sasuke,"

_'Sudah kuduga!'_Batin Ino.

"Terus?"

Tak lama di detik berikutnya Ino tersenyum simpul, sebelum Hinata membuka mulutnya kembali. "Hahaha.. Sudahlah, aku juga tidak memikirkan masalah Hati itu kok. Ya..., gimana ya? Aku merelakannya. _Do you know,_ Hinata ? Terkadang Sasuke harus membalas perjuangan Sakura. Ya..., _maybe_, e he he he."

"Benarkah?"Tanya Hinata meyakinkan. "T-Tapi kalau tidak, juga bukan masalah kok."

"Ha ha ha _don't worry about me_, Hinata. Aku yakin, diluar sana.. Pasti! Aku bisa mendapatkan orang yang lebih dari Sasuke."Ino tersenyum. "Pasti..."

Senyum yang terlihat memaksa, itulah yang Hinata lihat. Gadis bermata oval ini memang tidak menyangka akan ketegaran hati seorang Ino Yamanaka, yang dikenalnya sejak dulu adalah orang yang agak atau memang sembrono. Terkadang tanpa Ia sadari dibalik senyuman Ino, tersimpan sejuta perih yang tak bisa ia gambarkan. Mencintai seseorang tanpa orang itu melihatnya. Terlebih lagi, hati orang itu sedikit demi sedikit terpaut terhadap Sakura yang awalnya hanya sebagai rasa simpati dan bodohnya Ino tidak menyadari kelanjutan rasa simpati Sasuke terhadap Sakura. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Ino pasti juga berpikir dua kali kalau seandainya Sasuke jadian dengannya. Bukan lagi heboh, tapi sudah menggemparkan hari-hari Sasuke yang cepat-cepat menyudahinya. Dan itu merujuk pada hubungan.

Sebelum meninggalkan Hinata yang masih mematung, Ino melemparkan senyum singkat lalu perlahan pergi. Kedua kakinya dipaksa membentang jauh, jauh, dan kalau bisa jauh dari kenyataan. Itu bukan hal baru yang diterima, sebelumnya... Ada hal lain yang menambah luka dan lubang hatinya bertambah banyak. Jauh, dilubuk hati Ino berharap ada seseorang yang dapat berbagi dengannya. Apapun itu.

Ah, sial!

"Aauu.."

Tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seorang pemuda yang tepat dijalannya. Tak ada suara rintih karena sakit, melainkan tangisan Ino yang menyeruak. Cukup memalukan memang, menangis didepan orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"_Are you alright ?_ _Can you stand ?_"

Tidak, Ino tidak dapat melihat sepenuhnya wajah pemuda asing yang berada tepat didepan mata. Sinar mentari cukup memberikan bayangan untuk yang berada disekitarnya. Ino seperti dibawah naungan awan dan mungkin yang terlihat hanyalah uluran tangan pemuda tersebut.

"_Omae dare ? Sorry, I mean.. Who are you ?_"Tanya Ino sebelum tangannya menyambut uluran itu. "_Are you newbie in this school_ ?"Perlahan Ino menyeka sisa-sisa air mata yang masih membekas dikedua pipinya.

"_Yes, Iam._"Jawab pemuda itu. "Oh ya, lagipula kamu tidak perlu memakai bahasa asing. Aku juga bisa memakai percakapan normal seperti biasa."

"Syukur deh."Tanpa Ino sadar, ucapannya direspon pemuda itu dengan hangat. Ia tersenyum, mungkin baru pertama kali Ia melihat gadis lokal. "Hehehe, maklum aku juga kurang menguasai bahasa asing."

"Tapi, _thank before_."Sambung Ino lagi.

Pemuda itu tertegun sesaat, sebelum senyum kecilnya terlihat kembali. "Hehehe, aku tidak melakukan apapun. Itu hanya refleksi-ku saja."

Yang Ino nilai pemuda itu tidak memiliki rasa canggung, berbeda dengan yang lain ketika mengalami adegan yang sama. Senyumnya juga terurai manis, walau kecil dan hanya dapat ia lihat dengan sekejap mata. Namun sekali lagi, itu membuat Ino bahagia. Satu kata yang jarang ia temukan semenjak terjebak dijalan yang bernama Cinta. Apalagi kata itu seakan terungut darinya setelah Ino tahu bahwa Sasuke pelan-pelan mencintai Sakura dan karena alasan itulah hubungan pertemanan mereka jadi agak renggang.

"Hei? Apa ada sesuatu yang menganggumu?"

Ino terhenyak, ketika tangan pemuda bertato _Ai_ di dahi itu mengibas tepat didepan wajahnya. Ino tersenyum kecut, ya, Ino kembali teringat. "..."

"_O genki desuka ?_"Tanya pemuda itu lagi, kali ini benar-benar ingin memastikan gadis yang tanpa sengaja menubruknya tadi. "Kamu terlihat berbeda, _just for a while_.."

"_G-Genki desu.._"Ino sadar sekarang ia seperti orang bodoh. "Oh ya, sebelumnya aku tidak tahu siapa namamu. Perkenalkan, namaku Ino Yamanaka! _Nice to meet you_."

"Sabaku Gaara."Sambut pemuda yang diketahui bernama Gaara itu. Mengakhiri percakapan tak terduga mereka. "_Excuse me, I have to go headmaster room_. _Nice to meet you too,_ Ino."

Hingga Gaara membelakangi punggungnya, Ino tetap berdiri disana. Sudut bibirnya menarik sebuah senyum, kemudian hatinya berdecak. _Arigatou,_Gaara-san! Setidaknya emosi ku sedikit bisa ku geser sebentar.

Setelah semua urusan penerimaan siswa baru selesai, Gaara berjalan keluar dari ruangan kepsek dan tiba-tiba mendapati sosok Temari yang sedang bersandar pada dinding di sisi lain setelah pintu keluar ruangan tersebut. "Temari ?"

Temari tersenyum ringan. Dia tak menyangka dapat melihat raut polos Gaara walau sekejap. Cukup mengherankan bagi pemuda berambut bata merah itu, maklum sekian lama tidak bertemu dengan Kakak tertuanya. "Hn. _Bro, welcome to KHS_."

"Bagaimana soal nilaimu."Tanya Gaara tanpa basa-basi.

"Baik, baik sekali malah!"Ujar Temari berbinar-binar, merasa menang. Tak lama kemudian muncul senyum tanda penghinaan darinya. "Ha ha ha setidaknya aku dapat menutupi mulut Si Bodoh itu."Jelas Temari.

Gaara mengernyitkan dahi. Mencoba menebak Temari. "Maksudmu, Kankuro ?"

"Tentu saja! Si sulung yang pintar sekali berkor-koar. Tau tidak, ? Dia masuk kelas F. Memalukan keluarga dan petinggi saja."Temari tetap melanjutkan tawa penuh hinaannya itu, sampai Gaara membuka mulutnya lagi. Bermaksud membenarkan.

"Benar sekali."Berbeda dengan Temari, Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. Sesuatu yang tidak penting lagi-lagi bersarang ditelinga. Alih-alih ingin mengusir kebosanan, Gaara mengalihkan bahan perbincangan. "Temari.. Bisa aku bertanya ?"

Temari terkekeh geli. Hei !? Mereka tidak sedarah sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Kenapa harus seformal itu ? Apa efek karena sudah tidak seatap lagi ? Pikir Temari konyol. "_Baka_, untuk apa harus meminta izin segala. _Nani o anta ?_"

Tanpa menunggu detik berikutnya, Gaara lagi dan lagi tanpa basa-basi. "Tau yang namanya Ino.. Yamanaka ?"

Dan.. _BOOM_! Raut Temari berubah 3600, berubah cengong dan sebisa mungkin memastikan kalau dia tak salah dengar. Ino Yamanaka. Apa mungkin Gaara menyebut nama gadis itu ? _Enemy_-nya sendiri ?

"HeH !? Maksudmu Ino_-pig _?! G-Gaara.."Temari syok.


	2. Chapter 2

Temari kaget. "Hah ?! Maksudmu Ino_pig _?! G-Gaara…"

"_Pig _?"sejenak Gaara berpikir keras tentang penambhan kata pada nama Ino. _Pig_. Ah, mungkin salah dengar. "Ada yang salah dengannya, Temari ? _I think she is very kind_. Ya…, memang baru pertama ketemu. Tapi, kenapa reaksimu seperti itu ? Dan.. _Pig _? Dan apa hubungannya dengan hewan pertenakan ?"

Wajah polos Gaara membuat Temari serasa melihat sesuatu yang tak terlihat. Di detik berikutnya…

Temari menepuk dahi, tampang _sweat-drop _terlukis jelas di air muka gadis pirang berkuncir dua tersebut. Tak habis pikir saja ia akan dihujani pertanyaan tentang Ino. Sudah tahu, akhir-akhir sering bermasalah dengan gadis lavender itu Temari menghela nafasnya pendek. Mencoba memaklumi, Gaara belum mengenal Ino sepenuhnya. "Ha.. Ha..Ha"Temari tertawa garing. "Kalau kamu melihatnya emosi hidungnya bisa sebesar _pig_."

Gaara berusaha mencerna ucapan Temari yang terkesan menjelek-jelekkan, tapi tidak ingin membahasnya lebih lanjut. Semakin membuat nama Ino buruk dimatanya. "Ada hal yang ingin aku telusuri tentang sekolah ini."Gaara segera beranjak dari perbincangan tak berarti itu. Ketahuan sekali kalau dirinya tidak ingin mendengar cemooh demi cemooh tentang Ino. Gadis yang tadi tanpa sengaja menabrak dirinya dengan mata yang berkabut. Seperti tertimpa masalah saja.

-oOo-

Sementara itu gadis yang mempunyai warna rambut merah muda tengah menyebut nama seorang sahabatnya. Satu, dua, bahkan tiga kali tidak ada sahutan tanda Ino mendengarkan. Apa karena ia sedang berada di dalam perpustakaan ? Belum lagi dengan pengurus perpus yang katanya _super_ galak dan ketus.

"Oh, hai Sakura."Belum saja Sakura membuka mulutnya kembali. Ino membalas suaranya yang menurutnya terdengar sangat kecil. Ino memang membelakangi Sakura, sebab disibukkan dengan buku-buku yang terhambur didepannya. Sebuah sahutan akrab yang seakan menandakan kalau mereka tidak-pernah-terjadi-apapun.

"Eh, Ino_-pig_. Aku daritadi memanggilmu tahu!"Dumel Sakura setengah berbisik. "Hm, Ino ?"Yang kemudian intonasinya berubah normal.

"Apaan sih, _forehead_ ?"Balas Ino acuh tak acuh. Untuk kali ini kalau bisa ia memohon untuk tidak membahasnya di perpustakaan. Kalau saja Sakura paham, ia pasti melihat ekor mata pengurus perpus yang seakan menelan mereka hidup-hidup.

"I-Ino.. A-Aku.."

Ino mendesis pelan, sambil memincing mata tanda 'Harap Diam'. "Sstt.. Bisa kita membahasnya diluar ? Lihatlah dibelakangmu itu, _forehead_."Mengetahui hal itu, Sakura yang mesam-mesem sambil menggaruk kepala.

"Hehehe.."


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**All in good Time © Akemi Yui **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Gomen na sai T.T chapter dua sangat teramat pendek, maaf jika mengecewakan kalian. Here we go! I hope can liked it. Don't like please don't read.**

**-o0o-**

"Hehehe.."

Ino memutar bola matanya dengan tampang bosan. Sakura terkadang memang tidak dapat melihat keadaan, sesuatu yang tak pernah hilang di diri temannya itu. "_Yosh_! Baiklah Sakura, kita bicara ini diluar sekarang."Perlahan Ino melangkahkan jenjang kakinya keluar pintu, diikuti Sakura dibelakang. Terlihat sekali keraguan Sakura, ia takut kalau persahabatannya akan berakhir hanya karena persaingan konyol itu.

"Ino _gomen ne _? M-Mengenai masalah itu,"

Ino menghela nafasnya frustasi, dengan tampang _face-palm_ yang mencoba menjelaskan kalau ia baik-baik saja. Dan pelan-pelan melupakan rasa kesukaanya terhadap Sasuke. Perlu diketahui saja, Sakura perlu berkorban banyak untuk itu. Termasuk pengorbankan perasaannya yang tak pernah dipedulikan oleh Sasuke.

"Mulai hari ini aku berjanji, _I kept my distance from him_."

"Ino.. Apa kita masih bisa berteman ?"Tanya Sakura hati-hati.

"Tentu saja!"Tegas Ino dan itu tidak menghadap wajah Sakura. Sebisa mungkin menyimpan ekspresi bodohnya, seperti ingin menjitak _fore-head _Sakura namun setengah ingin menangis. Ino yang terkenal gengsi tentu tidak mungkin menunjukkan itu. "Eh forehead! Kamu akan terlihat bodoh dihadapan Sasuke kalau seperti itu, ayolah! Anggap saja kompetisi ini tidak ada. Kamu tidak ingin Sasuke kembali menjauhimu, kan ?"

"Ino..."Lama sekali Sakura mengantungkan gumamnya. Perlahan kedua tangannya mengepal, kepalanya tertunduk lalu kembali di dongaknya lagi. Lima detik menatap langit, lalu tersenyum."Baiklah Ino! Kalau itu bisa membuat kita tidak seperti rival. Iya 'kan Ino-pig ?"

Ino tertawa kecil. "Hahaha.. Atas alasan apa Tuhan menciptakanmu, forehead. Sakura no Baka!"

"Yosh! Mari kita ke kantin. Aku ingin kita menjadi geng yang utuh, bersama Hinata dan Tenten tentunya. Hihi.."Sambut Sakura dengan merangkul pundak Ino. Kedua gadis itu sama-sama melemparkan cengiran kuda mereka.

_'Aku percaya pada satu hal, Tuhan akan memberiku sebuah jalan.. Dan aku takkan menangis karena kalah. Sakura, aku harap kita seperti sedia kala.'_Batin Ino

**-o0o-**

"Dasar wanita..."Gumam Sasuke dari kejauhan. Andai saja fan-nya ada, pasti sudah berteriak histeris ataupun jatuh pingsan, wajar saja barusan Sasuke menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

Eh!

Bukan karena Sasuke hobi menguping ya ? Dia hanya tidak sengaja melewati jalan itu. Kebetulan jarak menuju kantin agak jauh kalau lewat jalan biasa. Hm, Konoha High School adalah satu-satunya sekolah dengan fasilitas lengkap dan yang paling luas jadi tidak heran kalau beberapa anak baru atau murid-murid MOS sampai harus butuh bimbingan dari OSIS untuk bisa mengenali sekolah tersebut.

"Oi, _teme_!"Panggil dari seorang berambut kuning dibelakangnya.

Sasuke mendelik. "Sialan! Dasar bodoh kalau ketahuan, gimana !?"Balas Sasuke dengan nada kecil, tapi masih terdengar oleh Naruto. Dan sempat membungkam mulut si Hyperactive itu. "Kalau tidak tahu sama sekali, diam deh!"Ancam Sasuke.

Naruto nyengir, dan berusaha melepaskan diri. "Hehe.. Sudah ku duga pasti ada yang kamu taksir!"

"Iya dong! Sak-"

Ups, dan ini melebihi si bodoh tadi. **(A/N: Maaf buat Naruto fans, Yui tidak bermaksud)**

"Eh ? Apaan sih, ngomong apa lagi berkumur ?"

"Ah, kepo deh!"Bisa ditebak Sasuke kehilangan banyak kata-kata dan sedang menyembunyikan sekelibat raut malu. Dan kalau di goda lagi oleh Naruto, bisa saja tinjunya bersarang penuh di muka Naruto.

"Oke, Oke.. Hahaha.. Kamu terlalu serius, Sasuke."

"Tch! Itu karena kamu menyebalkan, baka!"Balas Sasuke, yang tak lama tersenyum kecil di depan Naruto. Tentu dengan isi kepalanya yang bertanya.

_'Aku rasa dia sedang jatuh cinta, tapi siapa gadis yang dia maksud ? Aku harap selama itu bukan Sakura, itu takkan jadi masalah.'_Batin Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wah keren!"

"Ada yang tau tidak anak baru itu siapa ?"

"Ngomong-ngomong dia berasal darimana ? Aku tidak pernah melihat sekolah di Jepang yang menggunakan seragam seperti itu."

"Apa dia jomblo ?"

Pemuda bertato Ai di dahi itu hanya menghela nafasnya pendek. Mendengar satu per satu penuturan dari beberapa gadis yang mulai menggilainya. Apa seperti ini rasanya bersekolah secara normal ?

Haa.. Percuma tidak ada yang menjawab. Pikir Gaara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Oh, Gaara-_kun_ ?"

"Eh, kita bertemu lagi Ino-_san_."Akhirnya dan setidaknya Gaara bisa langsung menyingkir dari situasi ini. Dan tanpa banyak berbasa-basi Gaara segera menyambar pergelangan tangan Ino. Gadis lavender itu memekik kaget, namun apa daya ia tak sempat mengelak apalagi bertanya ada apa. "Maaf merepotkanmu, tapi aku butuh bantuan.."

Ino mengangguk. Diam-diam memperhatikan tangan pemuda itu mengenggam. Aww.. Tidak deh, jangan bilang ia mulai bermain dengan imajinasinya. _'Awsome!'_

_Eh ?_

Hentikan deh. Itu memalukan. Terlalu cepat ia membayangkan akhirnya. Tentu Ino tidak akan melupakan kejadian kemarin. Ia tidak ingin berharap, apalagi seperti dihantamkan lagi ke dasar dunia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hu.. Aku bisa mati berdiri kalau seperti itu."Gerutu Gaara sendiri. Tanpa sadar Ino berada disampingnya. Orang yang seenaknya ia bawa lari tadi. "Oh ya, maaf sebelumnya Ino-_san_."

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Kejadian ini mengingatkan ku dengan seseorang."Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Kemudian dia teringat, kenapa begini sih. Pikir Ino. "Duh, maaf aku tidak bermaksud."

Gaara tersenyum kecil. Deru nafasnya masih memburu. Lumayan juga sampai harus dikejar oleh _fans_ dadakan seperti itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong kamu kenal dengan mereka, Gaara-_kun_ ?"

"Tidak sama sekali,"Sangking meragukannya, terkadang Gaara sampai harus menoleh kearah belakang sesekali. Berharap cewek-cewek sarap itu tidak mengikutinya lagi. "Aku juga tidak mengerti. Baru saja turun dari mobil sudah ditatap dengan tatapan.. Menggilai ?,"Tambah Gaara. "Apa seperti ini sekolah normal ?"

"Hahaha tidaklah. Mungkin saja mereka ingin mengenalmu, Gaara-_kun_."

"Ah, lebih baik tidak kurasa."

Hanya senyuman kecil yang membalas senyuman gadis pecinta warna ungu itu. Ini tentu sangat berbanding jauh dari tanggapan Temari tentang Ino. Gaara juga harus berfikir apa yang membuat Temari kurang –atau lebih tidak menyukai Ino.

"Kenapa tidak membeli seragam sekolah sini ?"Tanya Ino setelah beberapa menit sama-sama berdiam diri. Baru menyadari kalau seragam yang Gaara kenakan berbeda, bahkan tak ia kenali. Lebih tepatnya Gaara memakai seragam layaknya Boss. Kemeja putih, jas hitam, dan dasi hitam. Tentu dengan bawahan yang selaras.

"Kemarin sih, hanya saja koperasi tutup. Lagipula apa dengan aku mengganti seragam ku, aku bisa terbebas dari mereka ?"Tanya Gaara polos. Ino _sweat-drop_

"Itu pertanyaan aneh, Gaara-_kun_. Tentu saja tidak. Mungkin sampai kamu lulus. Bukannya lebih baik seperti itu daripada di-_bully_ ya ?"

"Di _bully_ ?"Tanya Gaara lagi. Lebih dari kata polos air mukanya menjelaskan. Sepertinya itu kata asing bagi pemuda merah bata itu.

Ino menepuk dahi. Baru kali ini ia menemukan manusia bertipe Gaara. Kelewatan polos. Atau memang ia jarang, dan bahkan tidak pernah bersosialisasi ? Pikir Ino.

"I-Iya, _bully_. Gini deh, _bully_ itu.."Ino mencoba berpikir sambil memijit dahinya. Bagaimana cara menjelaskan ? Ia hanya tau inti, dan pengalaman pribadinya saja. "Pokoknya gitu deh! Suram dan sendirian."

Gaara mengangguk paham dan tidak mempertanyakan hal yang sekiranya cukup. Maksudnya dengan pem-bully-an itu. Apalagi melihat ekspresi tak tenang dari Ino. "Ada sesuatu menganggumu, Ino-_san_ ?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin tau.. Apa mereka masih mengejarmu."

Gaara menghela nafasnya pendek. Ketahuan sekali kalau Ino berusaha mencari pengalihan. Suatu cara yang menurutnya sangat kurang efektif, baginya membaca gerak-gerik mencurigakan adalah sesuatu yang sangat mudah. "_I guess not_. Bukannya ini tempat aman, setidaknya kata mu."Mendengar itu Ino kembali pada posisi awal. Hanya diam, dan menunggu waktu yang cocok untuk segera lenyap dari tempat sepi ini. Tepat di sebuah gudang dibelakang sekolah.

**-oOo-**

"_Daijoubu desuka_ ?"

Ino menggeleng, lalu membenamkan kepalanya. "_Daijoubu desu_."Jawabnya lemas. "_Gomen ne_, _Gaara-kun_. Aku hanya merasa tidak enak-"

"Dengan ku ?"Ino terhenyak. Belum selesai ia berbicara, Gaara sudah langsung menyambarnya.

"Eh !?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang-"

"B-Bukan seperti itu! Tapi karena aku merasa kita sedang dilihat seseorang. Kau merasakannya tidak ?"Dengan keberanian yang coba Ino himpun akhirnya kalimat itu berhasil membuat Gaara beraksi walaupun hanya matanya yang melirik satu sudut yang iacurigai.

'_Sepertinya aku tahu siapa dia…'_


End file.
